Autumn Wind
by Ocean's Daughter
Summary: It's been six years already. Why they didn't come? Why he didn't come? This is my first TMM fic, so please be gentle. PurinXTaruto I suck at summaries, please read. ON PERMANENT HIATUS. I'M SO SORRY.
1. Life goes

**Hi all! Umm… I got 3 InuYasha stories in-progress and still I'm starting a new story. Not too good situation to be in, don't ya think?**

**Well anyway, this is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic ever, so please, don't be too hard. I don't really even like about serie, but my sister uses to watch it all the time, and when I saw Purin, I immediately fell in love with her. And Taruto is adorable too. I've wanted to write about them pretty long time, but it took me kinda long before I got an idea 'bout what kind of fic I'm gonna write.**

**This story happens 6 years after Tokyo Mew Mew. I made up that the others were keeping up their duties as a mew mews and working in the café, too. But Purin stopped it to have more time to spent with her siblings. Or so they thought…**

**Now, to the story.**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Day started as gold and grey as each and every day in autumn at Tokyo. Cold and harsh wind blew through small parks, over the shopping centrals, past the high school building and a small house of Fong family. Opposite their house were a few sakura-trees, but without their leaves they looked dead. Wind played through their bare brushwood and stole the last leave from them. The wind continued it's journey, but that little dead leaf fall on ground.

But she didn't really notice it. She didn't want to notice. Up to bed, clothes on, brush your hair, make breakfast, wake up your sister and brothers. Just as each and every day in her life. _And´_, she thought, ´_My life is like that stupid autumn wind. Cold, lonely and unloved. ´_

How long it had been like that? She didn't remember. They had promised to come. Come to see her. Come to spend time with their old friend, their companion. She hasn't seen any of them in 6 years. Not after she left her duty as a Mew Mew Purin. They told her it was okay. They told that they understood if it was too great responsibility to handle for such a young girl as she was. After all, she had to take care of her family too, right? She remembered how she thanked them for understanding and left café Mew Mew behind.

After that life was okay for a while. She was again able to focus on school and her grade points were getting better. She had again time to be with her siblings. She made up new friends in school. Everything was going perfect. Or so it seemed. But then something went awfully wrong.

It all started two years after she ended working in the café. It had been a cold autumn day, such like now, 4 years later. Purin had cleaned their whole house and was just about to make up some lunch when their doorbell rang. Purin went to the door and opened it. At their doorstep were standing three men. They all looked distantly familiar, but Purin couldn't remember where she had seen them earlier. But it seemed that they knew her as they walked in and went right to the living room. Purin stared out of the door before she hurried after her visitors.

When Purin reached them, they all were already sitting in the small living room of Fong family. The oldest looking man bowed to Purin politely before he told what'd they had came for. She bowed to him as well and sat on the floor opposite to them. In following half an hour Purin just barely sat there, listening the tale of his. Tale about her father's dead.

She shaked her head lightly and pulled herself back to present. Why to call up ghosts of the past miseries, when there was enough to worry now?

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Here, so what ya think? I know it's very short, but I dunno yet how to continue with it. I would be very flattered about reviews, so please send one. It's not really a big deal to do, but it still means so much for writers. **

**Till the next time. **

**With love **

**Ocean's Daughter**


	2. on and on

**Hello! Awww, I got two reviews, I'm so happy! I mean, I never thought that somebody would even bother to read this fic, and now I have over 70 hits in five days. Thanks and hugs to all my readers, I love ya all.**

**I don't TMM, as you all have guessed.**

**Now, to this chapter.**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Yes, with time Purin's problems had just grown bigger. Now, after six years her four brothers were all in the age of 12, and sister Heicha was about to turn into 10. They all had grown very energy and cheerful younglings. Which was same time a good and bad thing to handle. As so energetic as Fong family members, it was almost impossible to be upset or tired. But of course their little jokes and recklessness meant far more work for Purin to look after them.

But as well as her siblings, Purin had grown up too. Now she got waist-long golden hair, and her deep honey-golden eyes were large and pretty. But unlike the rest of the family, she had become kind of depressed and sad. In school and with her friends she joked and laughed as well as they did, but happiness never reached at her eyes.

After the dead of her father, she came a legally caretaker of Heicha, ChinCha, Lucha, HonCha, and HanaCha as well as the head of Fong family. Their father had left them all his moneys, which was barely enough to pay all six people food, clothes, school and everything else they needed for next five years.

Since her father had been in China she had taken care of her sister and brothers, but faith to return of father had always made her everyday working energetic and fast. Now when father was no more alive, it felt like the entire world of Purin would crash crown. But for her family, she built it again.

So, now she was sixteen years old, beautiful, good in school and she had friends. Although, and no matter how she hated to admit it for herself, they weren't real friends as Ichigo, Minto, Retasu and Zakuro had been. Yes, she had good time with them, but something was yet missing.

Only the waking of Heicha made her to forget the painful memories through six years of depression and loneliness. _´Really girl, try focus to your life in present, 'cause memories will not help you to go on with your life._

She got all her siblings along and walked with them down the street, toward the school building. She left them there, with promise that she would pick them right after the end of school day; she turned to walk toward the high school where she herself was studying.

When Purin walked to the schoolyard, she saw there were already few of her classmates, most of them boys. She looked at her feet and stayed near a shadow-filled corner of the building. Purin hadn't anything against the opposite gender, they were quite okay. But problem was that some of them thought her far more than a friend.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Short again, but I'm able to update more often if I don't write so long chapters. **

**As you now, reviews would be very nice, 'cause that's the only way I can know what you think about this story. If you got any ideas or anything I should fix, please let me know.**

**With love**

**Ocean's Daughter**


	3. Till I see you again

**Konnichi wa! Okay, here's chapter 3. I think it came out pretty good, although I think that the fluffy part is kinda awful. Anyway, Taruto will show up in this chapter and so does one of my own characters, Derek. He probably will get some problems for Purin and Taruto in later chapters.**

**There's also a flashback, which is from right after anime ends. I think that Purin as a character turned out pretty well. Oh, and I still don't own anything, expect Derek**.

**Thanks for:**

**RenAndKishu:** Thank you so much for reviewing twice, you have made my day. Hope you like about this chapter, too.

**I am no one and I stand alone:** Thanks for two reviews. Taruto shows up now, although as I think he came out kinda awful.

**Kathrynzala:** Did I spelled right? Here's update, hope ya like.

**Now, to the story!**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Derek was a popular boy, by any meaning. His friends looked up at him, and each girl he smiled started to run after him in a few days. Except one. Derek got all he wanted; gorgeous face with deep dark brown eyes, shoulder-long chocolate brown hair and a the hugest smile in the whole Tokyo. He was coming from a rich family. He was good at playing guitar. He was a captain of a soccer team. For another students, he was perfect.

But with all he got, he still couldn't understand why a pretty and used-to-be energic Purin Fong never fell on him. He had tried and tried to catch her attention on halls, classrooms, on streets, but she only passed him by, without even a lightest sign of interesting.

Little did he knew, Purin had already someone she was in love with…

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

(AN: This is the flashback part, just for ya to know.)

"Purin's home!" yelled a ten-year-old blond-haired girl as she stepped in the small house of Fong family. As her siblings ran up to her, she smiled and hugged them, but her mind was absent. It was with Taruto. Today was the day of their victory over aliens. The day of party. The day of Taruto's leaving.

Later in that night, after she had put Heicha, HonCha, Lucha, ChinCha and HanaCha to sleep, Purin wondered outside for a little night walking. Without really noticing where she was going, she already was in a playground where she used to spent time on weekends.

Streetlights were shining bizarrely around the playground as Purin sat down on swing. She wrapped her left hand around metal chain and let the right one fall on her side. She was tired, more tired than she wanted to admit. Café took it time, but so did family. Even though aliens were exposed, there might come something or someone else's to fight against. And she knew she was unable to continue her life in this way.

She felt a little salty tear on her cheek. It made it way down on her nose and dropped on the ground just in front of her. Then another. And another. Under the minute, she was crying openly. Tear after tear was falling from her eyes unstoppable. She didn't even try to stop them. After all, Purin felt like all her bad feelings, tiredness, depression and loss, were washing away from her very soul with the tears.

"What a crybaby! Gosh you're boring sometimes."

As Purin looked up, through the tears she saw a familiar face of Taruto's. He was flying few metres above ground, hands on his hips and a smug grin on his face. Purin suddenly felt her heart delight, for reason she couldn't understand.

"Um…Taru-Taru? Why you're still here? I thought you leaved already."

"I'm NOT Taru-Taru, when you'll get it in your head?" He yelled at her, but thought by himself: _It's kinda nice to have nickname. Makes me feel like somebody cares._

Purin smiled and wiped tears away from her cheeks. She stood up looked in Taruto's hazel eyes. "Did you come to say goodbyes to Purin, na no da?"

Taruto blushed immediately and spluttered out: "No way! I came 'cause we're gonna leave this unworthy planet tonight and I wanted to see ya crying before that!"

_Great! Way to go boy! You were supposed to say farewells to her, and when you find her crying alone not to mention crying you decide to be mean. Congratulations._

_I wasn't that bad. And who the hell are ya?_

_I'm your lot nicer side, not to mention smarter, cuter and more polite. In English: I'm better you. And by the way, you love her, don't ya?_

_NO WAY! I would never even LIKE about her._ Taruto yelled inside his head_. And what's your business now? I'm little busy right now, if ya can see._

_Yes, that's why I'm here,_ his better side answered with a clearly smug in his voice_. I mean, this situation would come a total catastrophe without my helping hand. If you would just admit that you love her…_

_Yeah yeah, whatever, but get lost now, I'll argue with ya later._

_Whatever, but I'll be back._

"Taru-kun, what's wrong? You look confused." Purin's clear and soft voice woke him from the conversation with himself.

"I'm not a Taru-kun, and I'm fine."

"Well, what ya still doing down here? Now you have seen me crying and all." Purin blushed lightly and looked down. She was embarrassed for someone and especially Taruto to see her crying and weak.

While Purin was looking at ground Taruto put his hand on his pocket, took a little paper bag from there and hided it behind his back. Then he landed in front of her and after a moment of hesitation, wrapped his arms around her.

Purin's head snapped up as Taruto's chin rested on her hairs. Her face was buried in his chest as his arms were around her shoulders. Purin's hands were first on her sides, but then they slowly found their way around his waist. Purin laid her ear on his heart and listened as its beasts were getting faster. She felt comfortable and warm in his hug.

Taruto shivered from toes to the end of his pointed ears as she hugged him back. He had expected that she would snap away, get flustered or ask what he think he was doing? But no, this over-energetic and hyperactive monkey girl just leaned on him and laid her small hands wrap around his slender waist. It was kind of scary. And exiting.

"Purin", he whispered lightly on her ear, and she raised a pair of deep, honey-coloured eyes on his own hazels. They looked in each other's eyes, golden against brown. Without either of them noticing, their faces were getting nearer and nearer, until their noses touched.

Probably it was fate that denied their first kiss from them. As we all know, cruel fate can attack in every figure and with any way you can imagine. This time, it came out in a shape of very annoyed Kishu, who materialized next to swing, yelled two and half minutes about flirting with ex-enemies, five minutes about delaying their leaving and three minutes about making his yell without a good reason. Then he winked at Taruto before he lost again.

After the leaving of Kishu, in the park were two very flustered younglings, blushing madly and avoiding each other's eyes.

"Well…" Taruto said and raised his head.

"I…" Purin started and looked up as well.

They stared each other's eyes again, until Taruto managed out: "Well, I gotta go now."

"I know. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"I…hope so." Taruto waited that she would laugh at his words but she just smiled gently and bit sadly.

There was again a little moment of silence, until Taruto said: "I'm going now."

Purin nodded and watched how the young alien boy disappeared in the chilling night air. She wrapped her hands around her and stood there long moment before she lightly whispered: "Till I see you again."

When she started her way home she put her hands in pockets to give some warmth on them, she found something rustling in other of them. Purin stopped and stared amazed little paper bag on her hand. She opened it and burst a giggling laugh in the night, as she smelled sweeties in it.

(AN: End of flashback)

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Yes, Purin really got someone she already loved.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Here's chapter number three, what ya think? Reviews would be nice. Oh, and I forgot to say, all **_italic_** type is thinking, although you probably figured it out already.**

**Longest chapter in this story since started, by the way.**

**With love,**

**Ocean's Daughter**


	4. Long days of boredom

**Hello everyone! I've find out that I like to write this fic more than I thought, so updates will come pretty fast, I hope. Cause of Derek there will turn out kind of love triangle, by the way.**

**Thanks:**

**I am no one and I stand alone:** That's good to hear! Hope ya will like of this one, too.

**Kindhalo:** Yep, Purin's sixteen now. Thanks for reviewing, hope ya like.

**And I still don't own TMM.**

**Now to the story.**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

"Silence, everyone!" yelled a teacher of Purin's class, Mrs Wilkes, as she stepped in a classroom. She had moved from the Great-Britain 26 years ago and had accepted Japanese lifestyle only half, even though she was married with their gym teacher named Kawago Hasegava and had two children with him. She still appreciated Britain's life values and raised her two daughters strictly as a real English home mother.

Purin sighed heavily as she sat down. _Great. Another day of boredom_, she thought by herself as she took her history books on a desk and started to find out who were the three members of triumvirate in the Ancient Rome. She still got seven lessons of studying ahead.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

"Yes, I will!"

"No, you won't!"

"Yes, I will!"

"Last time: No, you won't!"

Taruto bit his lower lib and stared at Pie eyes full of revolution mind. He was bored just to be bossing around and listening Pie and Kishu, who both were sure that Taruto who had been already in his childhood very stubborn and uneasy to handle, would be impossible teenager. They were perfectly right.

After their unsuccessful attempt of taking over the world had failed the three aliens had just been wondering around the Milky Way and few neighbour galaxy too. They had never landed on any planet during those six years, only travelling around. And Taruto felt like he could die for boringness. For goodness sake, he was sixteen, wasn't he? So why instead of normal teenage with friends and stuff like that he has to spent time in this boring spaceship and watch how they passed stars year after year?

Taruto sighed and teleported himself in his room. After all, why to have argue with Pie when you're going to lose, no matter what. In there, he fell on his bed and lied there without doing anything, just staring at roof. Once again long day of boredom ahead.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Purin ran toward a little market. A reason for her running was a local downpour that soaked her completely wet. She still had lots to do before going home. For example by some food for few days, go to library and then get her siblings from school.

Drop after drop fell from a darkened sky and wind blew through her wet hair. She shivered in her cold and wet school suit as she reached down on familiar streets, ran around corners and jumped over the biggest puddles. Heavy raindrops splashed all around Purin faster and faster.

Purin was just about to step in the market when she ran against someone. She tried to reach balance, but fell on her back at the street.

"Whoa! Just watch where ya running, okay?" Said a familiar voice of Derek as he gave out his hand to help Purin to get up. _What a lucky guy I am_, he thought by himself. _Just when I was thinking about her she ran at me. Gods are at my side._

Purin grabbed his hand and murmured her thanks without even looking at his eyes. She had noticed that Derek had often tried to catch her attention and tried to avoid him as much as possible. Just why I have to run up at him today? She wondered herself as she passed him and entered in the market.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Okay, that was chapter 4, so what ya think. All kind of reviews will be welcomed warmly, so please. Anyway, I'll try to post next chapter as fast as I can, I promise. Hope ya liked!**

**With love,**

**Ocean's Daughter**


	5. Nightfall

**Hello! I wrote this chapter far faster than I thought I would. Thank you so much about reviews, you have made my day. Although I really wish that if you use your spare time with reading this story, it can't be much harder to give some kind of comment about it to me.**

**Well anyway, I'm happy that you have read this story this far, and hopefully you'll continue to end. Oh, and I've forgot to say, but if you have any ideas, questions or anything that kind of stuff, please feel free to contact me. Also if something bothers you or something should be fixed, please information me.**

**Thanks:**

**I am no one and I stand alone**: Waah! Thank you so much about all ya reviews. I really hope you'll like this one, too.

**Kindhalo**: Yes, sadly my chapters are pretty short, but as I've said I'm able to update faster in this way. I'm so glad you liked, hope this one's good too.

**Now, let's continue with story.**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

_What a day_, Purin thought as she fell on her bed and crossed her hands under her head. She was in her small room, which had earlier been her parents. She had moved in there four years ago 'cause Heicha had decided that she didn't want to share a room with her elder sister anymore.

It was 8:30 p.m. and it still rained outside. Purin's sister and brothers were watching TV downstairs, but Purin felt like being alone. Which had happened very often lately. She really didn't want to be alone, but since Taruto was away, she was rather alone than with somebody else.

Distant voice of some anime serie reached her ears as she let her mind wonder around without direction. Shadows in the corners of room were growing larger and larger as time passed by and rain kept falling. Drops were hitting against shutters and autumn wind danced alongside the walls and peeked teasingly around corners. It whistled and swirled around playfully, yet untamed and wild.

Before Purin had noticed, night had fall and room was dark. Voices in downstairs had lowered down, and ignoring storm outside, it was completely quiet. Purin felt warm and vulnerable. Deep waves of sleeping started to take over her. She felt how her mind begun to sink in the endless sea of dreams, were such things as time and place meant nothing.

"Sleep well" Purin whispered to herself before she let her mind leave her body and entered in dream.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

"What should we do with him?" Pie asked tenth time during his conversation with Kishu, who would rather has been sleeping in his own room than talking with Pie about what to do with Taruto. They were in a large and comfortable room, which was closest to living room if you would compare it with apartments in Earth.

"How would I know? Just tell me what's in your mind and lemme go sleep" Kishu yawned grumpily and rose to levitation metre around the floor.

"I was just thinking that maybe he would like to do some normal teenage stuff."

Kishu crossed his feet and sighed. "So?"

"What so?"

"Well what's normal teenage stuff?"

"Like I would know. And besides, you're closer a teenager than me."

"Duh. Anyway, I guess it's pretty hard to find anything normal in a spaceship, ya know."

Pie smirked darkly and turned to look at a large window, which showed a pretty view of million of shining stars with four planets among them.

Kishu stared a moment blankly before he realized where they were. When he spoke, his voice was just a bare whisper: "Are you going to take him to Earth?"

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Short again, I know, and kinda melodramatic, too. Anyway, all kind of comments would be loved, so please send one. I hope my chapters will turn longer in future, so be patient.**

**With love,**

**Ocean's Daughter**


	6. Friday morning

**Hi all! This chapter is kinda boring, but I guess it's still worth of reading. I've also planned to write a prequel to this story, so tell me if you would like to read and I might post it.**

**And I don't own TMM.**

**Thanks:**

**Kindhalo: **_#blush# _Ya really liked? Waah, you're best! Hope this one's good, too.

**I am no one and I stand alone: **Good to hear. Hopefully so is this one.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

_Such a pretty dream_, Purin thought as she woke up and put a light on. It was early morning and sun hasn't even rose yet, but she had used to woke up early. Purin walked up to an old-style dressing table. It had been left to Purin from her mother, and it was very beautiful antique furniture. It was painted to white, and a large mirror, which showed whole upper body if you were sitting in front of it. Pretty little butterflies and flower garlands were framing it. Purin was very proud of that table and took good care about it.

Purin sat down and start to open other one of two braids, which she had put on over a night. The braid opened fast and soon at a left side of her head was a glowing cloud of golden hairs. Then she opened the one that was on right side and used a little moment for looking how she looked like with open hair. Usually instead of letting her hair fall freely Purin kept it on a ponytail or tied it up on a one big braid. Then she reached toward her hair comb and started to pull it through her a bit messy hair.

During a time Purin used to set her hair she let her thoughts wonder around freely. Many things had changed along years that had passed, but still she knew that she was belonged for mornings and mornings were made for her. It just felt so peaceful that only she was wake and the whole other world was still sleeping. Purin used much time for dreaming, but only time from a day it was allowed without nagging or troubles was at the sunrise.

After she was done with her hair, Purin get her school uniform on and went downstairs to make up something to eat before going to school. Magical moment of sunrise was gone, but as Purin thought, tomorrow it would come again.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

"Just why I gotta wake up this early?" Taruto murmured sleepily to Kishu, who had tried to wake him up twenty minutes already. "We're in the space anyway, so why to trouble?"

"Just get up now, I promise you'll like about this" Kishu smirked and shook Taruto's shoulders a bit harder. Taruto sighed grumpily and get lazily up. He got all time he wanted, so why to wake up?

"Hurry up and get dressed, I'm bored just to wait here" Kishu smirked before he teleported himself two floors down to Pie.

_What's wrong with him_, Taruto wondered before he finally managed himself to find some clothes.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

"Thanks goodness it's Friday" said Rose, another one of Purin's two best friends. Rose had a shoulder-length and dark brown, almost black coloured hair and grey eyes, witch shined as sun played with cold pool somewhere deep in a forest and made it's surface shine. Rose was shy and quiet person, yet very reliable and loyal.

"I agree. By the way, have ya studied for biology test?" asked Nina. Nina was strong, leader-type person who knew what she wanted and did anything to get it. Most of students disliked her, but as Purin and Rose knew, she was kind and comfortable to be around with.

During years, Purin had learned to trust to both of girls, yet neither of them had ever realized depression and sadness inside her. Purin knew how to hide her feelings beyond a surface of energy and happiness.

As girls kept chatting on a sunny schoolyard, from space were coming some old familiarities…

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Ha! Bet ya waited that Purin and Taruto would meet, ne? Not until next chappie, so patience, please. All reviews would be nice, so would you please bother? Anyway, I'll post next chapter only if I got over 15 reviews, and hopefully for many persons.**

**With love,**

**Ocean's Daughter**


	7. He's back

**Hi! I know I said I wouldn't post this chappie until I get 15 reviews, but I still decided to. SIGH. I should try to learn some self-control. Anyway, this chapter is pretty nice, I think, and I liked to write it. As I guess you've noticed, this story has gone more and more to humour instead of tragedy. And I'm such horrible girl to write humour.**

**Thanks:**

**Fenrir-ice-wolf:** Yay! A new reviewer. Thanks for review and being the only one who reviewed.

**I don't own TMM.**

**Now, let the story continue**.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Purin yelled to Heicha, Lucha, HanaCha, HonCha and ChinCha, who were waiting her on their schoolyard. They looked lightly annoyed, but none of them said a thing. As they had grown up they had also realized how much Purin worked all the time, and besides, it wasn't first time she was late.

"It's okay, onee-chan. And besides it's good weather to be out." Heicha smiled to her sister as they started to walk toward home. Sun had shined all the day long, and afternoon was quiet and calm. Only footsteps of Fong family members hit on street.

As they reached their home street, Purin thought she saw a figure standing on their door. But as she hurried to there, she saw no one. Instead of person there was an envelope on their front step. Purin crumpled her eyebrows and stared at it. The envelope was simply white with a pretty curlicued handiwork, which said: Miss Fong Purin.

Purin raised her head to look at her siblings who were swinging in the playground. _This can't be their joke_ she thought and looked back at envelope. She opened it insecurely, not knowing what to wait. Inside the envelope there were a letter and some little ticket. Purin started to read the letter, and longer she read, confusion on her face grow.

_Heya, Purin_

_Ummmm…. Wouldyouliketogooutwithmeanytimesoon… I mean… Gosh this is hard to write… okay… Would…you…like…to…go…out…with…me…anytime…soon? Not like a date, just would be nice to see ya. And I'd have asked face by face, but Pie told me it's better to write, so…_

_Well anyway, if ya would like to go, come to Tokyo Tower tomorrow at 6 a.m. I'll wait there half an hour._

_NOT with love,_

_Taru-T… No, I mean Taruto, what was I writing?_

After reading the letter, Purin went totally numb. She couldn't think clearly, she couldn't speak, even breathing was hard._ He's back_, was only thing in her brains. They repeated it over and over again. _He's back. He's back. He's back._

"Onee-chan, are ya okay?" ChinCha asked, staring at her sister, who looked like she had just stoned.

Purin gasped and looked to her brother before she faintly answered: "I'm fine, ChinCha. Now, go in everybody. You still have to do your homework."

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

(AN: This happens at Saturday, what is tomorrow in story.)

Taruto was so nervous that he couldn't sit down. He kept walking and glancing around him, afraid that she might not come as well as she might come. He was wearing human clothes and his alien ears were changed to look like human ears by a hologram. He got some human money also, though he had no idea how to pay by it.

Taruto gave an angry glance to an innocent clock. _Still twenty minutes left, I might as well try to relax_, he thought and finally sat down. He closed his eyes and listened wind. It teased playfully with leaves and ripped them from trees, then danced with them wildly around and around, till it leaved them for a cold ground and danced away, to find new leaves to play with.

Taruto stared at leaves, they were full of hypnotic. He would have spent hours just looking their dance, but then…

"Taru-Taru?" Taruto gasped and turned sharply to meet golden eyes of Purin.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Continue in next chapter XD But I promise I'll update pretty soon.**

**Now I really hope you would review, 'cause I got almost 500 readers and only 12 reviews, and I really wanna know what ya think. All kind of reviews, including everything from praises to flames, would be warmly welcomed.**

**With love,**

**Ocean's Daughter**


	8. These aren't dates: part 1

**Hello! Waah, I got four reviews! I'm so happy and I love ya all! I meant to put this and next chapter as a one, but it came too long, so this is in two parts.**

**Thanks:**

**Fenrir-ice-wolf:** Let's see what I'll create for them. And I guess that Derek will mess something up later.

**FlowerChild91**: A new reviewer again. Thanks so much, I've always thought that I have no clue how to write, but guess I was wrong. Good you liked.

**SweetAsHoney**: And new reviewer once again. blush Ya think it's cool? Thanks so much! Taruto and Purin are definitely best couple ever in TMM. Good ya wanna read and hope you'll like this one, too.

**Kindhalo:** Yes, I'll continue :)

**I still don't own TMM**.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

For the whole Saturday, Purin thought what to wear. Her siblings had gone to meet their friends so Purin's only company were her annoyed friends Rose and Nina. A reason for their annoyance was that Purin had already tried dozens of different clothes and had leaved them all. Rose and Nina had run to Fong's house immediately after Purin had called to them and told that she was going out with some boy.

"What I'm gonna wear?" Purin sighed 20th time in morning.

Nina, who was lying on her bed, turned her head lazily and answered: "How about some of those dresses that I and Rose have suggested some thousand time?"

"But I told you that this won't be real date, I'm just going to meet one old friend." Purin answered same time as she tried would a pretty aquamarine top fit for her and then threw it to floor.

"Yes, but he's boy, right?" Rose asked while she looked to Purin's already empty closet to check out were there still some clothes left.

"Yes"

"And you're going out with him, right?" Nina continued.

"Yes" Purin sighed and looked at her honey-coloured skirt, and turned it down with a comment "Too short."

"So you can call them as date" Rose said. "Anyway, do we know him?"

Purin smiled to herself before answered: "No, I don't think so. You see, he lives pretty long way from here."

"Oh" Nina sighed in disappointment and rose to sit. "How you met him in the first place?"

Rose turned around and handed pair of brown boots to Purin: "Yes, you've never told that you know some boy."

"Well, I haven't see him in six years, so it's been out of my mind to tell you girls." Purin answered apologizely. "But let's just say that we were kind of enemies in very beginning." Purin chuckled quietly. _Enemies, yeah. In the most meaning of the word_.

Suddenly Nina clasped her hands together and said with a bright smile: "Now I know exactly what you'll wear, Purin-chan."

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

And so, at Saturday Purin walked toward Tokyo Tower dressed in pretty yellow dress with a high-levered black boots and black jacket. She had put her hair on a huge ponytail and little bit of lipstick on her lips. As her friends had said before she left, she looked gorgeous.

As Purin walked her tension first calmed down and she enjoyed walking through golden, red and brown coloured leaves. Their dancing was energetic and light. _How's possible that day ago I didn't like autumn wind?_ Purin wondered as leaves went past her left hand and wind tickled her legs.

But then, as Tower started to take more and more sharper from ahead of her, she started to walk lower and lower until she stopped. Purin felt herself so uncertain and small that she would probably had turned around and ran her way home if she didn't had noticed a boy sitting on a seat.

The boy's got a shoulder-length hazel hair, which was on a ponytail, and very normal teenager clothes, including demi-blue jeans, a red collage jumper with a hood and black cap. He rested his back against the seat's back. He looked about Purin's age, or maybe one year older. His eyes were locked in front of him (Purin saw his profile) so Purin couldn't tell their colour, but she knew that they were hazel-brown.

Purin felt how her legs shivered and her cheeks turned to light red. Then she pulled herself together and walked toward the boy. Purin stopped right behind his back and took a deep breath. _Okay, if this ain't Taru-Taru, I'll just apologize my mistake and leave. But if he is… Well, I'll see then._

"Taru-Taru?" Purin said. Her voice was so weak that she was sure he didn't heard her, but the boy gasped and turned his head sharply. His pretty hazel eyes meet Purin's own golden ones and Purin found herself looking right at Taruto. He just stared her for a moment, before he got himself up.

_God knows how Purin has changed,_ Taruto thought as his eyes wondered up and down her body. _Her hair has grown so much and her body… she looks like a woman, not like a girl at all_. But Taruto also saw that something had happened to her emotional side, too. Although she smiled to him, her eyes looked depressed.

Purin smiled to him lightly and tried to stop herself blushing. _Calm down girl, its just Taru-Taru_. _Why so confused?_ But right after she had calmed herself down her heart skipped few beats when she noticed his glance all over her body.

Finally Taruto remembered that he hasn't even greeted her yet. "Um… Hi." He blurted out with a shaky tone, which made him wish that earth would swallow him up right away.

_Why every time ya meet her ya decide to be jerk_, said a voice inside Taruto's head.

Taruto sighed internally and answered: _Why the hell you gotta come back every time I see her! I mean, seriously, can't ya wait till I'm alone?_

_But why so rude? I mean, I'm here to help ya._

_But I'll do so much better without it. 'Cause every time you pop out I'll get confused and I ruin everything._

_Whatever, but I'll give ya some advices later._

_He looks so confused again. Oh well, maybe he's just nervous_. "Hi. How are ya doing?" Purin asked and pulled herself together again.

"Kinda fine, I guess. How ya?"

Purin forced down a nervous giggle, which tried to escape from her lips. "Oh, pretty well. Um… Would ya like to…go to somewhere or somethin'?"

Taruto nodded lightly as they began to walk away side by side.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Pretty long chappie, don't ya think? I'll start to write next chapter right away, but I'm afraid it'll take a week or so before I can post it. Patient, please. As I said, I love ya all who had reviewed. Hope you liked, and please leave a comment.**

**With love,**

**Ocean's Daughter**


	9. These aren't dates: part 2

**Hiya! It's been pretty hard to write this chappie 'cause I'm terrible to write fluff, humour and talking between persons. Sadly, I have tried to write all these things in this part, why it seems at least to me a total catastrophe. Anyway, I hope you'll read and review.**

**Thanks:**

**SweetAsHoney**: Thanks about your comments. Derek will show up in next chappie. I'll try my best to finish this story, hope you'll read all chappies.

**FenrirIceWolf**: Really? Hope This one does as well, too.

**Mew Kurisutaru**: Ya send your review from chapter 3, so hope you'll find my reply from here. I'm glad you liked.

**Kamyra**: 3 reviews from you. Thanks so much! Let's see… Yes, Purin and Taruto are far better names than Pudding and Tart, I think. I'm delighted that you wanna read more of this story, ya made me really happy. Please feel free to read my IY stories, but they're all kinda awful.

**I am no one and I stand alone**: Good ya liked.

**And as ya all know, I don't own TMM.**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Purin giggled about hundredth time during 45 minutes. She hadn't laugh this much in six years, but Taruto knew how to make her enjoy life. He didn't even to say much, only knowing he was near made Purin feel safety and comfortable. They walked side by side, hands so near each other's yet not touching. Gentle dance of wind went teasingly through Purin's hair and played with a hemline of her dress. Wind was cold, but not harsh as it has been yesterday. Now it was more gently and playful.

Purin and Taruto didn't talk too much while they walked, but instead stole some glances from each other's when other one wasn't looking. Smile cared at Purin's lips as she looked at him when his eyes were absent. _He's kinda handsome, especially now when his hair is on ponytail. Wonder what he thinks about me?_

Taruto, on his side, kept looking away till Purin turned her eyes back in front of her. Then he carefully looked at her, making sure that if she would turn to look at him he could pretend he hadn't glare her in the first place. His eyes wondered over her body, studying mostly her face and eyes he loved to sink in.

His thoughts were interrupted by soft voice of Purin: "Ummm…Taru-Taru?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanna know…" Purin sighed. _Why this is so hard to ask? It's just normal to ask how long he's going to stay._

"It's cold outta there. Can we go to some…café or somethin'?" Taruto asked blushing lightly.

Purin sighed again, only this time it was for relief. She gave to him bright smile, which remembered him about a little monkey girl she used to be six years ago. "Yes, I'd love to."

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

And so, they were sitting in a nice small café, which windows gave beautiful view of boulevard with trees alongside of it. Most of them where maples, and their fallen leaves were coloured from pure yellow to all shades of orange and even red. The café was a perfect place if you wanted sit for a while in peace or watch to watch passing people without being seen yourself.

"Uh-huh…what'd ya like to have?" Taruto asked nervously, fingering few paper moneys and many coins in his pocket.

Purin felt how heat rose to her cheeks as she stared at him: "You mean you're gonna pay this for me?"

Taruto crossed his arms behind his head as he once used to: "Yeah, something like that."

And a surprise for both of them, Purin hugged him lightly from behind, putting her hands quickly around his waist. Her voice was faint 'cause she spoke against his back: "Thanks Taru-Taru. No one has ever offered anything to me." Purin felt hotness on her cheeks, but same time she felt that she was where she belonged.

They stood there for a while till they both realized what was happening and Purin walked pretty quickly toward the ladies room, muttering under her breath with totally red face. _Wow. She just hugged me_. Taruto stood on his ground for a whole minute before he realized that he should offer something. He walked toward a little table, which was near the large window. Taruto sat down and while he waited Purin to come back, let his mind wonder around freely.

But Taruto hadn't much time to relax before he heard few male voices behind him. Taruto sad back toward them, but with his alien hear he recognized that voices belonged to young people, about in Purin's age. He first decided to not pay attention to them, but when he heard words Purin and date, he found himself listening pretty carefully.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Here, so what ya think? I've started to run out of ideas lately, so it might take little longer before I update but I promise I won't leave this story in-progress, so please don't lose hope with me. Reviews have helped me to write, so encourage me to continue.**

**With love  
Ocean's Daughter**


	10. Author's note!

**Hiya all! I'm terrible sorry if I made someone think I'm updating, but the newest chapter ain't ready yet and I'm seriously running out of ideas and all. Anyway, I started to write an oneshot about Purin and Taruto. I hope it will replace at least some of my laziness.**

**I'll thank all those beloved persons who reviewed chappie 9. You really helped me to write with your encouragement. My deepest thanks from the bottom of my heart.**

**I am no one and I stand alone**: ´Bows´ My deepest thanks that you have read my story this far. I hope I'll get the next chappie up soon.

**ONIX-21**: Nice to hear. I'll do my best to get next chappie up.  
**SweetAsHoney**: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy you reviewed. Ya really kept me writing, Thanks so much. ´bows deeply´  
**Fenrir-ice-wolf**: I agree. Don't lose hope with me.  
**Mew Kurisutaru**: Thanks. Do my best to update, I promise.  
**Juni-darklight**: So nice to hear that ya like my storyline. Thanks for reviewing.

**And one last time: Thanks so very much for reviewing and keep your hopes up with me. I'll work as much as I can with this. And I'm so sorry of delaying.**

**With love,  
****Ocean's Daughter**


	11. Jealousy

**Hiya all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately at all, but I just simply couldn't continue with this. This chappie is pretty awful 'cause I wrote it without inspiration, but I just had to update 'cause I felt guilty. Sorry if it seems unwell written to you. I'll do next one better, I promise.**

**I also put up my oneshot, "Someday I'll hear that". It would be nice if you read that, for I worked with it for a pretty long time.**

**Thanks:  
****I am no one and I stand alone**: Thanks. I'm so glad to hear that.  
**Toukitoshi's broken heart**: Really? I didn't know that somebody thinks me that high. I'm so happy to hear that.  
**SweetAsHoney**: Yeah, you certainly encourage me. I'm so soory I forgot to ask your suggestions. Can you send them to me by e-mail, please? I'm very interesred to hear them.  
**Juni-Darklight**: Yeah, sadly so many here like to write Ichigo-stories. I have nothing against her, but Purin is still the best. I'm happy you like this story so far.  
**Fenrir-ice-wolf**: I'm so sorry. I hope this one is okay for you.  
**Applecake**: I still can't believe you reviewed this story, not to mention you liked it. I'm a big fan of your stories, I've read all of them. The reason why I haven't reviewed is that I'm kinda new around here, and I was to shy to send one. Anyway, I'm very honoured to have a review from you.

**Me not own TMM, okay?**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Derek had had a long day planning a new training program for their school team. He had also tried to do some homework, although it was hard to focus on them if you'd spent almost all classes staring at Purin instead of listening. So he had almost all of his homework undone, and yet he was sitting in café with his friends.

And if you're going to ask any reason for this, it's as simple as this: He used most of his weekends sitting in that café because he had noticed that one special blonde usually made her way past that place when she was coming home from centre.

Derek had, needless to say, many friends, or rather they were people who wanted to be seen around him. But this made Derek popular, so he was satisfied. But unlike other Saturdays, he was unhappy and cranky. That was 'cause he had seen Purin on his way to café. But part that made him sulky was that Purin was with someone else. Or rather because that someone was boy. He had looked a year older or so, and no matter how much Derek hated to admit it, pretty handsome too. Derek had only seen how they passed him on the street. He hadn't seen did they walk hand in hand, but as he bittersweetly thought, they probably did.

"So, that little crush of you is already dating with someone?" Asked one of his friends, Terry.

"Yeah." Derek answered sharply. He was so annoyed of anything in that moment, so he couldn't find even a lightest part of friendship inside him. Tough, if you think probably, there wasn't such a feeling inside him.

And at the same time, Taruto sat just one table away from him, listening very carefully. He didn't see who the talker was, but it still made him worry.

_Who is he? Some of Purin's friends, I guess_. Without knowing why, he suddenly felt bad. His inner side filled with sorrow and anger.

_Awww. Jealous, are we,_ said a teasingly little voice inside his head.

_No I ain't jealous, but that doesn't mean that I'm glad or anythin' 'cause he likes about her_, Taruto snapped back.

_So you ARE jealous_, teasing voice continued.

_NO, it's just…Nah, I dunno. But I'm defiantly not jealous._

Back to Purin. After hurrying in the restroom she had just been leaning against one of sinks, blushing madly. She felt how her entire body shivered and how her cheeks burned. _Just why on earth I hugged him? We're just friends, right?_ But she couldn't help it, she knew she was in love and she couldn't lie to herself.

She took a deep breath, put her hair on line and walked out of the restroom. She gave a look around her and when she couldn't see Taruto she realized he must have gone to have a table for them. Then she saw his head from behind. And only few tables away from him…Right after she noticed who was sitting there Purin felt like going back to restroom right away. She was used that she saw Derek and his friends at school, but couldn't they really find another café to sit than where she and Taruto were.

Gladly for Purin, Derek and his friends were already leaving, but that meant they had to walk past the restroom's door. Purin realized that too late, and so her only choice was to face Derek.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**This chappie is as horrible as short, but please forgive it to me. I'll try to get next one up more quickly. And please review, although you don't need to tell me if this chappie sucks, for I know it already.**

**With love,**

**Ocean's Daughter**


	12. New enemy for Derek

**Hiya again! I've got over 1500, and I'm so happy. School, of course, takes still pretty much time, but I'll try to deal with it. I'm very honoured about your reviews, and I hope you keep sending them, for it really helps me write.**

**Thanks:  
****Applecake**: Thanks again :) I'm so happy you like about this.  
**Musa Rox**: Thanks for your idea. I don't think it's stupid at all, and I'm defiantly gonna use it, though not yet in this chappie.  
**SweetAsHoney**: I'm so glad you like about this (: I still say this: I feel very sorry for you for losing your notebook. If you'll remember your ideas, I'd love to know them.  
**Fenrir-ice-wolf**: Thank you so much **_hugs back  
_****Mew Frost**: I'm happy you like about my story. I know that my "ya"s instead of "you"s are pretty annoying, but I can't help it. My English teacher keeps saying about the same thing. And about your fic… Well, I can't say that I'm a fan of any other pairing than Purin/Taruto, for I don't like about this series that much. However, I'm open-minded to all other pairings too, and that's why I read your story. Another reason is that you reviewed my story, so it'd be just fair other way around, ne?  
**Juni-Darklight**: Thanks. I don't think that the last chappie was even near at my normal level, but I guess it was okay. I read the other of your stories as you noticed.  
**I am no one and I stand alone**: Here I go, I hope you like and I'm so sorry about delay  
**Abunai-san**: My dear sis, you really should start to behave already. Anyway, I hope ya like.

**I do not still own TMM.**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Purin saw clearly how he was coming closer, but she didn't make a move to escape. She, as you can guess, wanted to do so. But little that mattered, for Derek had already saw her, so running back to restroom would have been only embarrassing. And she just couldn't move. She stood her ground and watched how Derek came closer.

He walked toward her with so angered face that Purin wondered how his feelings didn't appear in the form of thunderclouds around his head. As Purin watched him coming closer, she thought things like this: _He looks always so arrogant. I wonder why. But I read from somewhere that people who are very sure of they selves are in fact the easiest ones to hurt. I wonder if he's one of them?_

Derek stopped right in front of Purin. He stood there, hands across his chest, some of his friends few steps beyond him.

"Hello, Purin-chan", he said, though Purin had never given a permission to use chan with her name to him. "Now would you like to explain who was that boy you walked with!? I mean I've been waiting for you, like, forever, and then you just got some random guy from the street and decide to be with him. This just ain't fair! And I…"

But Purin paid no attention to him any more. She couldn't believe her ears. Just how dare he to come and yell at her? They weren't dating, nor Purin had never promised anything to him. She simply couldn't care about Derek any other way than a classmate, and that's it. And yet she couldn't answer to him.

She had no idea what to do when someone yelled at her, for it hadn't happened… well, ever, if she remembered right. So, she just stood there, looking at her toes, listening how he kept his voice up, his always-faithful friends nodding in agreeing.

Purin felt miserable. Her whole body was trembling, and a strange lump in her throat made it difficult to breathe. She knew that if he didn't stop to yell at her soon, she'd start to cry for sure. She couldn't take it any more, so she just turned and started to walk towards the café's door.

That was totally wrong movement. Purin was allowed to take only few steps forwards before a strong hand gripped her wrist and turned her around. Soon enough Purin found herself being once again face to face with Derek. He held her tightly from arms and, needless to say, was pretty mad.

"Where you think you're going!? I haven't finished yet!" Derek's face shone with pure anger, though for a little passing moment Purin thought she saw sadness in his eyes too.

"Dammit, answer to me, girl!" But Purin couldn't find right words to answer to him. She just stood in front of him, face downwards, eyes glimmering with tears.

But, again, Purin's reaction was completely wrong. When Derek couldn't get any words out from her, he started to shake her at shoulders rather forcefully. Of course, treating like that didn't make Purin to answer to him.

Things were about to turn ugly, but one certain brunette saved the day. With the fast reflections of his kind, Taruto grabbed Purin into his lap and held her tightly against his chest. Even though Derek had been mad, it was nothing compared to the mood of Taruto.

His eyes, usually full of playfulness with a hint of arrogant, were now burning with anger. His right hand was wrapped around Purin's shoulders and looked like he wasn't goin' to let go too soon. He looked straight into Derek's eyes, but didn't say a word.

Purin, in other hand, tried her best to understand what had happened. First she had been in the tight and harsh grip of Derek and then in the strong but gentle arms of Taru-Taru. Her face was buried against his chest, and Purin smelled sweet smells of cinnamon, chocolate and some flower that Purin couldn't recognize but thought it bloomed in his planet. And even at the tensed moment like that, Purin had a weird but not unpleasant feeling that she was right were she belonged.

Derek was able to only stare. Now he finally met the guy who had walked with Purin, and he really was handsome. Derek just stood there stunned, clenching and unclenching his fists and tried to find right words. But, luckily, Taruto was faster.

"Who are you?" He asked with so much coldness in his voice that even penguins would have froze on their places, no matter how much cold they are able to take.

Derek shivered mentally. He had never seen such an arrogant person before, and he felt like this cold stranger, who had stolen his precious pray, his Purin, from him, threatened his life, although he had just asked a simple question.

Anyhow, Derek couldn't loose his face in front of his so-called friends, or worse, in front of Purin. So, he collected all his pride, and answered: "My name's Derek. I'm Fong-san's classmate. Would you mind to introduce yourself?"

If situation wouldn't have been so tensed, Purin might have laughed for Derek's miserable try to sound cool and noble. For Taruto, it was in blood and sounded natural, but for Derek, only stupid. Even her family name sounded stupid for Derek, who usually used all kind of nicknames, not caring did she like them or not.

Taruto snorted into his nose. _So, this kind of person, then. I'm kind of prince back to my planet, and I've seen all kind of faking guys, but never anythin' this crappy._ Taruto sighed mentally, but answered: "My name's Taruto, and I'm Purin-sama's friend, very close to her." Most of his words weren't true, or as he told to himself: _A little bit changed from truth. But hey, it depends on the way you look at it, ne?_

Purin choked rapidly against Taruto's shirt. Even though Derek's words had been hard to believe, this was even more! _Just since when we were close friends, not to mention that he uses sama with my name, or my name at all. Not that I complain, for usually I can heard only "blonde" or "monkey girl"._

Derek opened his mouth to answer, but Taruto was faster. He let go of Purin only to grab her hand and lead her to the door. "It would be surely nice to have a conversation with you, monsieur, but being deeply sorry I shall now excuse myself and my lovely lady." And although Taruto's expression didn't change nor he gave no threatening behaviour, both Derek and Purin noticed weight on the words "my lady".

Derek opened his mouth once again to have a word, probably to protest, but Taruto just nodded politely and got Purin out of the café. After the ringing of the bell cooled down, the café was covered by unbreakable silence. Derek's friends, confused for the defeat upon their leader, reminded silent, but Derek paid no attention to them. Only one name kept rumbling inside his brains: Taruto. His newest archenemy, the boy who tried to steal Purin. Taruto.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Here, so what ya liked? I had a terrible block of writing this, but now it's over. Next chappie is something I've planned for a pretty long time, so it should come sooner than this. Don't forget to review!**

**With love,  
****Ocean's Daughter**


	13. Walking at the Sunset

**Hiya! Please don't kill me of delaying my update, but it couldn't be helped. First I got no inspiration, no matter that I had an idea for this chapter. And when I finally caught it it's writing took much time. Anyway, I hope you like.**

**Thanks:  
****Xx-Hazlenut-xX:** Thank you. Derek deserves all snake cakes you're able to throw.  
**Musa Rox:** 1) Sure thing I put your name up (: I think that all those beloved persons who reviews deserve at least a reply and since I'm too lazy to put them by e-mail I use my Author Notes. 2) Yes, now when I look back at it Purin should've reacted a way better. It seems that this fic is goin' to be far longer than I planned, so I'll have many changes to use your idea. It was good and I appreciate that you told it to me. 3) Yeah, he really should but then I'd have to make up a new guy for my love triangle, so not at least yet. But who knows what tomorrow brigs? 4) In the next chappie, which is actually second half of this, you might find a pleasant surprise (:  
**SweetAsHoney:** We all know that Purin and Taruto have always belonged, they do belong now and they will belong forever to each other's. Sadly my bone-headed character Derek doesn't seem to get it. I still can't believe that my block doesn't show outside. It was so hard for me to wrote it, and when I posted it I felt that it was still only half-finished. I also have to confess that the describing of Taruto's smell was only something that popped into my mind without any planning. I'm delighted that you liked (:  
**Fenrir-ice-wolf:** Yep, Derek deserved it all (: I've indeed planned writing this for a while, but for me it seemed to fail miserably.  
**Abunai-san:** Sis, I can't kill Derek, for he's pretty important character, no matter how disgusting he is. Good ya liked.

**I don't own TMM.**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Even though the last month had been rainy and grey, in that very evening the Sun had a chance to brake through never-ending clouds. First only barely seen rays peeked from the other side of the clouds just to vanish right away, but as time passed they grew and became bolder till they made final brake down to Earth. Sadly, it was late already so right away the Sun had arrived it started to set. Beautiful yellow light turned into softer, golden one.

Purin walked few steps beyond Taruto, too confused to say a word. Or perhaps she didn't dare to. After leaving the café and letting go of her hand, Taruto hadn't said a word, or paid any attention for her at all. Being behind him Purin couldn't see his face, but she was pretty sure that he didn't smile.

_I've got to say something. I hate this silence. It's hard to believe that just an hour ago we were chatting friendly. I don't wanna blame Derek-san, but he DID cause this. Or at least kind of. Although I did something wrong, didn't I? Gosh, I gotta say something._

But even as Purin tried, she didn't know what to say. So she just kept walking and looked at the yellow leafs, which danced wildly past them, making little circles in the air. Over and over they went, always a bit faster and harsher than before.

_How comes that first those leaves made me depressed, then happy and now I feel uncertain and lost_, Purin wondered absent-mindly, watching at the other side of the road. From there, she let her gaze wonder on the colourful walls of block of flats, studying windows and balconies, thinking what kind of people lived out there.

Following the line of windows, Purin's eyes went dreamily at the end of the road, where opened a beautiful scenery down on the valley. Buildings and roads and all seemed to bathe in the light of the setting sun. Rays those have earlier been golden were now red as blood, giving almost purple glow on the walls. Surfaces of small puddles reflected a beautiful picture of the Sun in the all colours of gold, red and orange. Few passing clouds were coloured from grey to dreamily, almost white shade of pink. Around the Sun were a glowing aura of light but right beyond it the darkness has already started to take over.

_Such a beautiful scenery_, Purin thought. Even though she had became somewhat depressed during the six years of loneliness, the beautiness of light, especially the Suns, still moved her inside and gave her much longed comfort. Purin stared at the huge glowing half-ball in the western sky. Last rays of it warmed her cheeks and gave a hypnotising glow on the surface of her eyes.

Purin smiled herself. It was only a small, barely seen curve at the edge of her mouth, but it was smile anyway. _Maybe the situation isn't so bad after all. Only thing I need to do is talk to him and find out why he is so angry. It's not like I like Derek or anythin'_.

Just when Purin was about to open her mouth, she heard a familiar voice of Taruto "Hurry up Purin, or I'm gonna walk alone." Purin turned her eyes to the direction of the voice and found for her surprise that Taruto was almost 100 metres ahead of her. _I must have stopped walking while I thought_.

"Are you comin' or not?" Taruto's voice was heard again, a bit louder this time. Purin shook herself mentally before hurrying to the alien boy.

Taruto had walked with a sulky face, but inside he was worrying sick. Not about Purin's emotions, though. No, he was worrying mainly about three things. First of them was did Purin liked him, second was did Purin liked that crappy human boy and third did he liked Purin. Those three kept whirling inside his head, each wanting as much attention of his.

And like this wouldn't been enough, his inner voice decided it was good time to come nagging for him.

_So now you're sulking to her_, it started.

_I'm not sulking, I'm thinking_, Taruto snapped back.

_Well then, your thinking reminds sulking pretty much._

_So then? What does it matter?_

_For example this: That girl you are supposed to be at dates with probably feels very miserable and lost right now, not to mention she doesn't understand why you're behaving like this_. The voice got now a clearly hint of anger.

Taruto felt clearly how his heart sank with disappointment. _Does she really not understand?_ He wondered by himself, but as the voice was inside his head, it was very able to hear all of his thoughts.

_No, my a bit slow friend, she doesn't. She has absolutely no idea why were so possessive in the café and now you're completely ignoring her._

Taruto did his best not to let his cheeks turn red with embarrassment. _But I thought it was all clear. I just tried to get her away from him back there._

_I know. But why are you sulking now, then?_

_I'm NOT… Oh well, mainly because I thought that she'd like about him. I mean, she didn't thank me or anythin' like that._

_Hello idiot, I've been with you all this time and so I've seen all you saw as well as heard all your not-so-clever thoughts._

_What do you mean by not-so-clever?_ Taruto asked sharply.

The voice decided to ignore him completely, and instead of answering went on. _The point is that you should explain this to her, not me._

Taruto first thought to protest, but then he let it go. Why to fight when you've already lost? So, he turned around to talk to her, but words stuck in his throat when he saw her. Purin was standing beyond him. The setting sun caught her in its loving rays, giving a magical glow to her hair. Wind played gently around her, trying to steal the monkey girl to play with it. Purin's deep honey-coloured were locked to the Sun, and a dreamily expression was seen all over her face. As Taruto watched, he thought for a moment that she smiled.

Being embarrassed that she might have seeing him staring at her, Taruto shouted to her a bit harsher than he meant: "Hurry up Purin, or I'm gonna walk alone." Only after he had spoke he understood that he had actually used her name. _Oh great. Now she thinks that I like about her or somethin'_. He halfly waited that he's inner voice would say something awfully clever for that, but amaizingly it remained silent.

Purin turned her eyes at Taruto, who was only hardly able to turn his gaze away. The golden-haired girl looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. However she didn't move, so Taruto had to wake her up from her dream world once again.

"Are you comin' or not?"

This time, Purin shivered lightly before hurrying to him. She stopped in front of him, only few steps away. There was an embarrassed silence while they avoided each other's eyes and tried both desperately find something intelligence to say.

Taruto caught some boldness first, and opened his mouth: "Purin-san, I…"But then he lost his bold mood under the waves of uncertainness again and rest of the words refused to come out. Taruto tried again, but Purin make it before him.

"Why you were like that back in the café?" Purin's voice soft and a bit sad. Taruto looked at her and felt himself sinking in those honey-golden eyes, which looked like there were two miniature-sun those had landed on her face from the sky.

Purin was drowning in his eyes as well. Huge, chocolate brown ones were fulfilled by blocked emotions, which she couldn't separate from each other's, though she recognized uncertainness, confusion and even a hint of fear. She knew that if she wanted answers she should encourage him, but she didn't know any ways to do that. Except one.

"Taru-Taru?" This time, her vice was warmer and kinder. As Taruto looked into her beautiful but serious eyes, he saw how a small smile started to crept on her lips. There, it continued to her eyes, making them sparkle as diamonds. During that day Taruto had got few smiles from her, but they hadn't reached her eyes. Now, her whole face showed happiness.

So, encouraged by this breath-taking smile, Taruto explained to her.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**I'm sorry I stopped in such a mean place, but I felt this was coming too long, so I split it in two. Next chappie should be up soon, but I won't promise anything, 'cause I've failed few times with keeping my timetable up.  
**

**Anyway, review please, because they really help.**

**With love,  
****Ocean's Daughter**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**Hiya! Again I'm sorry if somebody thought that this would be a real update. I'm afraid that I won't be able to update in following few months, but I have (for once LoL) an explanation.**

**If you've read my profile you already know this, but I'll explain it again in here: Our oh-so-wonderful computer broke down a couple of days ago, and yesterday we found out that we had to send it off to our capital Helsinki to be fixed. They said that it'd take a week or so before its okay. But with my luck, the bad news are just about to begin: Since the computer broke, all files and documents ever saved in it just vanished. I had four and half pages of text in word for the next chappie of AW, and now it's all gone. I almost feel like crying.**

**However, I'd like to thank all you wonderful people who reviewed; I'll rewrite the whole thing just for you. I'd also like to ask if it was possible that you could review this or something, for your reviews really helps me to write. So if you could say something small, even "Hi!", I'd be very grateful.**

**Thanks**:

**Abunai-san:** Hiya sis. As you know, I can't kill Derek… at least… not yet, that's it…

**Fenrir-ice-wolf**: Hiya for ya as well n.n Purin and Taruto as a genre, huh? Would be wonderful, I'm sure. And about the next chappie, you'll just have to wait (for a long time) and see.

**Musa Rox**: I will use your idea for sure, trust me n.n I can't be sure about the other people, but if you wish so, I can try to put them in the next one. And don't be sorry about whether your review was helpful or not, since all feedback I get makes me feel better n.n

**Wondering Smile**: Loved it? Good, I'm so happy n.n And happy New Year for you too, although this comes a bit late

**MPuddingLuver24**: Won't be soon, I'm sorry. Thanks for reviewing, anyway.

**xoMoichella:** Takes up some time, but will come for sure n.n

**kitkatkitten444:** Thanks for reviewing, I will write on right away I get our computer back n.n

**And if you were wondering how am I able to write this without a computer, I'll let you know that I did this on school's IT lesson.**

**Once again, so sorry for delay. Be patient and don't kill me, although I think that if you decide to throw some tomatoes on me, it's only something I deserve.**

**With love,  
****Ocean's Daughter**


	15. As it rains

**Hiya! Um… What I can say? It has been long since I last updated, but as you can see, I didn't abandon this story. I hope that my long pauses between updates haven't made me lost all of my readers.**

**So, this chapter was surprisingly refreshing to write. After a long time, I got an inspiration and the story seemed to write itself. I guess I'm finally getting over my block.**

**Thanks:**

**MpuddingLuver24:** Thanks for waiting and reviewing, both helped a lot.

**fenrir-ice-wolf:** Thanks, it was fixed sooner than I thought, but then turned up that we hadn't the CD to re-install Word and we had to get a new one. It took pretty much time up, I can tell. Thanks for the shield, too n.n

**Musa Rox:** _**stares for a moment, then cuddles teddy bear**_ I liked your ideas and they gave me some hope to success with this fic when I was suffering with my block. Now I finally got one for this chapter, although it took up a while… I'm really looking forward for that sequel, I'll keep checking you profile _**wink**_ Hope your computer will get fixed too.

**So yeah, if you seriously thought that I own TMM, you should go to see a psychiatric.**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

It rained. Clock was already 10.30pm and it still rained. It had rained for a couple of hours for. A wind hit the window glasses of the Fong's house. Sometimes a distant sound of thunder was heard, but other than that it was quiet. Only the sound of falling rain was heard.

Heicha was curled in sitting position in front of the TV. She was looking at it, but didn't really see anything. She just waited. She waited news about something special that had happened earlier that day.

Heicha, in the age of 9 years and 11 months, has never in her entire life expected that her onee-san would actually go out with some boy. Never, ever. Not her onee-chan. Or, at least, the onee-chan she knew. Her onee-chan was caring and loving. She fed them, helped them, and loved them. And all the time her eyes seemed somewhat sad. Not like she would cry. She looked more like that all her tears were gone and only thing left for her was missing.

Although, when Heicha started to think about it, her onee-chan hadn't always been like that. Though she had been but a kid back then, she remembered that her sister had used to laugh and whirl around. But it had been a long time ago, before their father died. Though she had started to change a few years before that. But no matter how Heicha tried, she couldn't figure out what had caused it.

The youngest of Fong family was ripped out of her thoughts as she heard how a key was pushed in its hole. A passing second later their outdoor was pushed open and faint footsteps were heard.

"Heicha? Boys? Is there everyone up?" Purin's voice was heard from the small hall.

Heicha jumped up from the small brown sofa and after shutting the TV down hurried to her sister, eager to know what had happened. And right away she saw her sister's face she regretted that had done so.

Purin's blonde hair was nothing but a tangled mess (which would be a very hard task to get loose from ponytail), her hands trembled and her golden eyes had a glassy reflection, caused by tears. Not to mention the water that was dripping from her clothes, skin and hair.

Heicha inhaled a deep breath, shocked by the apprentice of how her sister came from her first dates.

"Onee-chan! What happened to you!?" She finally breathed out, getting her ability to speak back.

Purin's golden eyes started to well with tears, which she fruitlessly tried to hold back. She stared back to her sisters worried eyes, so similar to her owns. Tears kept welling down to her cheeks and she knew more than well that her wet clothes didn't do too good for their carpet. And yet she did no movement to take her shoes off neither to explain a thing to her sister.

"Onee-chan, please… If you don't want to talk to me, then at least take your wet coat and shoes off. You're wetting the floor, not to mention yourself. Who'd take care of us if you caught a cold?"

Purin heard her sister, but she really was somewhere far away from her home. So far away that she barely noticed that Heicha had said something. There was a small silent moment, which during Purin's brains registered what her sister had told.

"Uh… yeah, I'll do that." Still absent minded, but at least she started to take off her wet clothes.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

And so, half an hour later, Purin was sitting on their sofa, wearing nothing but a top and underwear. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a hot cup of tea on her hands. Her hair was still wet, though this time because of the hot, warm and long shower she had just taken. Opposite of her at floor sat Heicha, legs crossed and an interested look on her face.

Purin hadn't yet say a thing about the events of her dates. She just sipped her tea and tried to pull together what had happened and how to tell it to her sister. The first problem was that because Taruto wasn't actually human and if was detailed, nor was Purin herself, it was fair obvious that they hadn't met in too normal situation in the first place. That also caused that Purin wasn't allowed to tell about their history together any better than his life at his home. Hell, she didn't even know herself about that one.

So, all these things caused that Purin had nothing to use as excuse to explain the way Taru-Taru had behaved. And the truth was, she couldn't explain it to even to herself.

"So… Onee-chan, are you going to play mute or actually say something?" came Heicha's a bit nervous yet surprisingly mature voice for someone at her age.

Purin looked at her head lightly leaned to left, as she would be wondering how much she dared to tell to her.

She sipped her tea once more, smelling the faint scent of herbs and honey coming from the cup within the vapour. Warm and relaxing as it was, Purin started to talk.

(around half an hour later)

"…and then he told me about his behaviour." Purin yawned as she put the empty teacup down at the low sofa table and stretched. It was still raining outside and if it was darkish when she got home, then now it was pitch black.

Heicha, who hadn't moved an inch while listening her sister, got now up as well and took the empty cup back to kitchen. Purin listened half-heartedly as the familiar sounds of cups, bowls and all other barrels hitting cheerfully together. Her sister had recently become a great help when it came to housework; cleaning, tiding, washing, hovering or in this case, washing the dishes. Everything Purin carried on her shoulders she carried.

As she listened the clinging of barrels mixed with the softer, more distant sound of falling rain she started to feel rather sleepy. She tried to resist a desire to let her eyes fall close, but soon gave up without a great fight. Beautiful, golden light from their living room lamb surrounded her and the shape of their window and rain beyond it became dizzier and dizzier till she fell in a kind of dream-like state.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

(A/N: Flashback, once again. I love them n.n)

"So, everything that came out of pure jealousy?", Purin asked. She guessed she was grinning rather stupidly, but couldn't help it. She just was… so happy that he explained his behaviour; otherwise Purin guessed that she couldn't have said a word to him during he walked her home.

The Sun had almost set, only few golden rays were saw over the small hill that they were walking towards to. It made Purin always feel a bit… not sad, but maybe melancholic. It was at the same time beautiful but so touching.

"How many times I've gotta tell you, I'm NOT jealous!!!" Came Taru-Taru's frustrated answer and interrupted her dreaming. Purin turned around to have a better look on him. He walked some five steps beyond her and grumbled himself. Purin didn't quite catch all the words, but such as girls, morons, and not jealous hit her ears. His hands were in pockets and his cap was pulled down so she couldn't see his eyes.

As Purin had stopped when she'd turned around he stopped too, being aware not to get too close to monkey girl. He eyed her rather carefully under his cap and then took few steps closer. Purin felt her heart jump restlessly as he did so.

That's why she couldn't resist the word coming from her mouth. One single word. One single word that she should've never let pass her lips. "But."

He raised his head and a pair of chocolate brown eyes pierced Purin. Or so it felt. Purin didn't – and honestly she still doesn't – know what in his eyes caused it, but every time he looked at her she couldn't help but feel like her legs won't carry her anymore. _I just feel… maybe weak isn't the right word, but… vulnerable. Yes, that describes exactly how I feel under his gaze. Vulnerable. No matter what he would say or do, I would obey. I would do anything he wants just because of those eyes._

"What ´but´?" Then, the magical moment was gone. Taruto stared at her, waiting for an answer. It was hard for Purin to remember what they had been talking about earlier, but it finally occurred her.

"That but that if you weren't jealous, then what was it?" Purin tried to keep my was gentle, not to point the obvious; No matter what he said, he disliked Derek-san and Purin didn't hesitate to say that Taru-Taru might even kill him if he got close to her again. Thinking this caused a nice ticklish sensation in Purin's stomach.

Taruto looked stunned. Really. He just stared at her and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked exactly like afish on the dry land.

"I was… um… tryin' to… ornevermind." Came the mumbled reply. Purin didn't know was it the reddish light of Sun or the fact that he was embarrassed that made a shade of pink to come over his cheeks.

Purin walked off the little distance between them and reached toward his hand. Taru-Taru behaved like he would've got an electric shock.

"Taru-Taru, tell me. What you did IF it wasn't jealousy?" Purin did her best to keep her a bit shaky voice as gentle and calm as possible. Didn't work too well as it turned out.

"Who do you think you've right to comfort?! I was barely tryin' to save you from being treated violently! He might have slapped you or worse!" Taruto's voice had got louder and louder till the last few words were actually more yelled than spoken.

"I wasn't tryin' to c…", but Purin was interrupted by Taruto's yelling.

"Where I come from it's only natural that the females honour is protected by their male…friends." There were a small pause within Taruto to catch his breath – and nerves – and Purin to try to decide whether she should feel flattered or hurt by his words.

"Taru-Taru…", Purin sighed softly and tried to force a smile on her face. Half of her felt like crying and other half was bitten down since it tried to laugh for the ridiculousness of the situation. "See, I don't blame you for anything, I'm just looking for an explanation, nothing more. You don't need to feel guilty or anything, I just simply wish to understand." Long moment of silence came between them, building an invisible yet clearly sensed wall, which separated them roughly from each other's.

When Taruto spoke next time, his voice was low and calm. And cold. As Purin later recalled events of that night she didn't really remember his words. His cold, emotionless voice was the thing that poured into her mind and kept her awake for many sleepless nights.

"My only explanation is that I felt bad for you since you didn't do a thing to defend yourself. You don't remind me at all about Purin-san I once used to know." Purin visibly flinched at the ending "san". But as it turned out it wasn't the worst thing coming to her. "And for me it seems you didn't like it, meaning you don't like me!" Towards the end Taruto's seemingly calm cover broke down and for a moment were seen Taruto's inner side: uncertain confused teenager, who swung from adult to kid in a blink of an eye. Needless to say, at the moment kid was taking over.

Purin was taken aback by his words. Waves of confusion rushed over her, burying her, drowning her. She ended up in a cold sea of uncertainness and helplessness with no shore to be seen. That caused that she didn't quite gave good thought of what to let out of her mouth. And as honest she might have been it didn't take away the fact that she made probably the stupidest thing in her life. And even if the aid itself wasn't stupid, then were place, way and timing completely wrong.

"That's not true at all! I don't understand how you dare to say something like that!" This time Taruto tried to get a word in but Purin silenced him by one murderous glare. "True, I didn't know why you behaved like that and that's why I asked an explanation. Anything that you could say to help me to understand! But no, you just had to ruin anything by yelling at me! I didn't defend myself but that doesn't mean you have to jump in and start to play hero. And no, I'm not that Purin you once knew. That girl is dead by now. Has been dead for years. And…"

Purin felt tears in her eyes. They rolled down over her cheeks, which were flushed by anger. She inhaled a deep breath and cut in before Taruto had a chance to say something confusing again. She had one last thing to say.

"…And a top of all, I do like you! I might even love you!" Her words came down like a bomb, exploding both of their anger away. A horrifying silence landed on and around them, entwining them in its deadly embrace. Purin had a hand clasped in front of mouth, as stopping to more of words coming out. She was shocked by the words she had just let out. She couldn't believe what she had actually told to him.

Taruto was regretting his words and as if they hadn't been enough, Purin had been bold enough to tell him the truth he had been suspecting. Now the main thing was to decide whether he should say the same or not. Sadly, he hadn't a chance to do so this time.

"Taru-Taru…" Taruto turned to look at Purin. Her blonde hair was hanging limply behind her back as the night wind had died, leaving behind only calm and cool air. Taruto half-heartedly noticed the stormy clouds in the corner of his eye but didn't give too much on them. He had more important things in mind.

"Taru-Taru, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" And with that she turned on her heels and run down on the hill. As the sound of her shoes clasping against the asphalt echoed away, one lonely alien stood still there, under the one last ray of Sun, wondering had he done the biggest mistake of his life.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Purin didn't know how long she had been wondering alone in the park after she left. She only knew that when she had left him behind came the rain. It fell from the greyish sky in the form of heavy drops. She recalled she had read from somewhere that rain was supposed to was the pain and agony away.

But it didn't. It mocked her from what she had done. It cruelly teased her from being so idiotic to tell him her deepest secret. It didn't give her even a one single moment of peace, till she cried together with the sky.

She had no idea how she managed to get home. And she didn't care. Now when she sat in the corner of the sofa and listened the rain she felt lonelier than ever before in her life. Now she started to think about it she felt tears in her eyes again. Except they never came. As so many times before, she had no tears left to cry. She sobbed her pain away and now only thing left for her was a killing pain of loss.

As Purin heard the call of her sister she stood up from the sofa and as a sleepwalker made it to upstairs and her own room. Not bothering to put pyjama on she just collapsed on her bed and pulled a blanket over her head. Even though Purin's body was tired she suspected – and was right – that it'd take a long time before she fell asleep.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Ha! I'm finally, after four months of pain, done. And you've got nothing to whine since this is the longest chapter ever. About the story then… I wanted to bring out the close relationship between the sisters and show how much exactly Purin loves and trusts in them. This chappie is also pretty angsty as you noticed. Hope you liked, anyway.**

**Grammar sucks, I know, but I wrote this late at night so I wasn't on my best.**

**Review or I won't write ever again. ****Mwa ha ha haa!!! ****Just joking, people.**

**With love,  
Ocean's Daughter**


	16. The Plan is forming

**Hiya! Seems like I haven't lost all of my readers, though it takes always time to update.**

**So far, the latest chappie has gotten more reviews than any other. YAY! I promise that when reviews hit 100 there'll be some sort of surprise – maybe an extra chappie or one-shot dedicated just for you guys who has reviewed. If you got any ideas for this, then tell me and I'll most probably use them.**

**If you wanna see what stories I'm currently planning or working with, just check out my profile. And if there's something you want to suggest or ask about them, then feel free to PM me.**

**Seems like poor Taru-Taru wasn't too popular due to last chapter. Oh well, can't be helped… But don't you worry, he SHOULD get nicer… I think…**

**Thanks (I so love you guys):**

**Mew Frost****: Yeah, grammar was awful but as I said; I was far too lazy to check it. Thanks for your comment; it made me feel really flattered.**

**XoMoichella****: Thanks, glad you liked.**

**Fenrir-ice-wolf****: Please don't murder him… Not yet at least, that's it… But he'll get nicer, I promise. I'm happy you liked.**

**MpuddingLuver24****: Please don't cry **_**hands out a hankie**_** I've been busy with my writings and other stuff so I haven't got a chance to read your story yet, but I'll do it right away when I find time, OK? Have a happy day too.**

**Itchy91****: Thanks for your comment, made me feel nice. You must be the first person aside my school friends I know is from Finland in I noticed that you've wrote so when I mange to find time I'll definitely check your story out. I have no idea why this is in Finnish section cause I checked the settings of this story and it was definitely in English. Odd…**

**Abunai-san****: Sis… You're just getting scarier and scarier day by day…**

**PearlaH.Sweden: Thank you so much for your comment, I felt really honoured to receive that. Sorry to hear your files were erased as well, it really feels awful. Good for you that you had some of them in other computer.**

**Sorrel-Piedra****: Thanks for you too n.n It's really flattering to know that people out there really enjoy to read my works. I indeed try to find some attitude or potential into my story, for I personally don't like to read fluffy all the time, no matter how cute it is. As you see, I reply all messages here, so I don't need to bother to PM. Though I shall soon change to that since I got so many reviews lately. For your later reviews, I can only apologize my laziness. But I've really been working with this n.n**

**IlikeTospin****: Thanks; I hope you've kept your interested to my piece of work this far so you'd be able to read my reply. It was nice to read your reviews. And see? You don't need to eat me anymore n.n**

**The Anime Wolf****: Nice to hear you like, I kept writing as you can see.**

**Glenlightarrow****: Happy to hear you enjoyed.**

**Phantom and potter obsession****: Makes me feel so happy to know that somebody actually honours my work so high that reviews three times in one day. Read on and I hope you enjoy.**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

"No way! There's absolutely NO WAY I'd do that!!!"

"But don't you see it's the only opinion, and besides…"

"I don't give a fuck for your ´besides´! Just leave me alone, okay?!"

Pai sighed wearily as the door of the youngest alien's room was slammed right before his nose. He had been trying to talk him around to go back to the Earth and solve out whatever cooled the promising start of his relationship with a monkey child – _or rather a young lady_ - Pai corrected himself mentally. Needless to say, results were not as fruitful as he meant them to be.

_The biggest problem above all_, he thought as he made his way down on the halls_, is his lack of self-confidence. That causes that he never probably thinks what he is going to say. And that causes all the problems he keeps running into. He should try to control his nerves and especially his ego._

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Taruto smirked almost cruelly as the vivid image of Pai's face returned in his mind; he just had looked so stupid when the door of Taruto's room had come to his face, blocking an entrance to Taruto's room – Taruto's life – from him.

Taruto hadn't an idea how exactly Pai and Kishu had managed to find out how catastrophic had his dates been, but he only assumed they had stalked each and every step he had taken - and no doubt commented them.

The youngest of the aliens threw himself on his bed, sighing rather loudly. Taruto had spent a week or around so mainly in his room. He hadn't bother to eat too much, and all kind of chatting with his companions he had avoided as successfully as possible. As hard as possible he tried to over-talk himself to believe he couldn't care less over Purin's feelings, he inside felt great regret and shame for the way he had behaved.

_But_, as he thought himself, _feeling like scum won't bring her back to me_. Taruto innerly grinned to the ironic thought that Purin would be his. The sad fact was that he had never own the golden girl. _And now on it seems like I'll never will._

Taruto rolled over on his stomach and rested his chin on pillows. His inner voice had surprisingly remained silent, though Pai had been going aloud instead of that more than enough. The lack of sleep caused a huge yawn and the brunette felt how his eyelids got heavy, and yet he did not dare to fell asleep. He pulled his feet close to the torso and curled his back to a ball.

The reason of Taruto's unsleeping was simply that he was afraid of seeing dreams or rather nightmares of her; he felt bad enough awake and didn't need any more feeling of guiltiness. _Though I'd probably just reserve it._ The look of hopelessness flashed in his deep eyes before tiredness pulled them close, drifting him of to the restless sleep.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

In the corridor not that far away two figures talked in low hushed tones. The elder of two had just gone through of explaining what he knew about Taruto's situation, and now the main problem was to find out how to fix the situation. Or rather how to help Taruchi fix it.

Kishu tried to stop the yawn and absent-mindly wondered why all secret plans that involved Taruto had to be done in the middle of the night at the same time he listened Pai's plan. Or to be honest, let it get in from the ear and out from the other.

(Good twenty minutes later)

"…And that's how you'll do it", Pai finished his sentence and gave Kishu a one warning look before setting him off. "And remember what for you'll be there. And it's not for messing around."

Kishu had few bitter responses in his mind but decided to save them later and just nodded before materializing away.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Kishu's eyes flashed within memories as Tokyo started to form below him. Slowly the forms buildings, parks and highways began to have their shapes and colours. The lower green-haired alien kept landing, the sharper the landscapes came. He couldn't yet to see individual humans but cars kept moving far below as lines of all-coloured ants.

The rising Sun warmed quickly the earth and the wind crept over the land, awaking morning-sleepy people to a new day. Kishu had been up for the most of the night, listening Pai's instructions for their plan, but it still felt nice and encouraging to feel how the wind blew some stray hairs away from his forehead.

Kishu landed gracefully and gave a smirk to a building he had landed in front of. The pink walls of the small café flashed in the sunlight, but he couldn't care less. It was, of course, important for the plan to be there, but to be honest he was eager to see how she had changed.

Kishu took a step in, pulled on his trademark smirk and spoke in a loud voice: "Long time no see, koneko-chan."

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**So there. It's not too long but in order to get updated I decided to stop there. From now on there'll be other original characters as well so I'd appreciate if you told what pairings there should be involved. Of course, I can't please you all, so I'll see witch of them are most popular and write about them. I hope that none of you'll begin to fight over for example: Which is better, Ichigo/Masaya or Ichigo/Kishu? Just tell me who should be with who, let me make the final decisions, and bare them.**

**Don't forget to review; they're the reason for me to keep writing.**

**With love,**  
**Ocean's Daughter**


	17. day after yesterday

**Hiya. I'm more than very sorry for this huge delay, but I've been having some extremely difficult time with my personal life etc. At some point, I even felt like discontinuing this, but then I read through all the reviews I've gotten and decided that giving up now would mean failing you all. So, I'm continuing.**

**About the side pairings, then… It seems that Ichigo/Kishu overpowered others easily, so it's going to be these two together, then. But to appreciate options of Ichigo/Masaya fans, I'm going to be nice for Masaya and maybe pair him up with an OC of mine or something, don't know yet…**

**Thanks:**

**Crazy-golden-monkey:** Thanks for reviewing, and I'm so sorry that Ichigo and Masaya won't end up together. Hopefully you'll still keep reading

**Abunai-san:** Sorry sis, but I dislike Berry, so she won't be there, not at least yet… Maybe later.

**Mew Frost:** Thank you for reviewing, but as I said before, it'll be I/K. Maybe I'll add some parts of I/M in few following chapters before Ichigo gets together with Kishu… I'm happy you like the plot, since I'm not actually planning it beforehand, just writing things those pop in my mind down.

**Fenrir-ice-wolf:** Thanks for leaving him alive, I promise he won't be that awful for much longer now. Ichigo/Ryou never actually came in my mind, but now you mention it, he is quite into her, actually.

**Sorrel-Piedra:** I feel so sorry that it was short, but I simply couldn't think of anything else to write in that chapter. Also I'm sorry for the swearing, I didn't realize that it might affect someone quite strongly, since I'm used to it in the school… So sorry that I got you upset. I feel like I'm apologizing quite a lot.

**Iliketospin:** I hope you're happy for the pairing decision And thanks for the cookie, I really appreciate it.

**Mew-Sahara:** And SO many nice and flattering reviews from you, I can't thank you enough You're completely right about Ichigo's reaction with seeing Kishu.

**Xx-Hazelnut-xX:** Happy you like, and thanks for adding this in favs.

**ALL4PUDDINGTART:** A lot of late, but I do continue

**Tomoyo Kinomoto:** Thank you for reviewing so many times, you really made my day reading all the chaps

**MpuddingLuver24:** It was a long while yes, and this one was even longer. I/M at least partly, but seems like Kishu won. Your review was very cheerful; it helped me to write on.

**Jay Huddson AKA Aqua:** Yes, it'll be a mysterious plan of Pai's, though I haven't yet decided what it's exactly going to be Thanks a lot for reviewing.

**And then the disclaimer, which was shamefully forgotten in the chapter 16: I own a radio. I own a scanner. I even own many expensive quality mangas, which I spend most of my money for. But I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Once upon a time there was a pretty city named Tokyo. Somewhere in its depths stood a pretty pink café named Café Mew Mew. And on this morning that our story tells about, in this pretty café there were one gentleman doing dishes, one green-haired alien and two gene-manipulated teenagers. What can these strange people face? Read on to find out…

Ichigo sat on a one of the elegant chairs of the café and threw murderous glances at Kishu, who tried to look as innocent as possible. It didn't work too well.

At the age of 18, Ichigo was as much a grown-up woman as possible. She had gone through a lot in her life, including time as mew mew, job at the café, three months stay at London as an exchange student with Masaya, finishing high school, etc. Hopefully I mentioned being mew mew.

She had grown strong and independent female, thanks to fights against chimeras, aliens and head-over-heels-in-love-being Kishu. She was happily dating with Masaya, waiting a proposal to happen any day now, had good relations to her parents and friends, got a work at café, had just moved to own apartment and was starting to study at collage. So life was good and stable, and nothing could break her good mood.

Or that she thought until Kishu had walked in the café.

"Sooo… Let me get this right. You came all the way here right before our opening time just to whine about some problems that Taruto has?" Ichigo added an effect of being bored with a loud "humph", which worked just the way she wanted: the temperature of the room seemed to get down at least ten degrees.

"But Ichigo-san, it could be serious, you know. What if Taruto-kun is deadly sick or something?" Retasu put in, although the rest of the sentence came out more like a whisper when both Ichigo and Kishu's eyes turned on her.

Despite the fact that Retasu had grown a lot in six years, especially mentally, she was still shyer than your average 19-year-old. She still felt uncomfortable in the centre of attention and avoided situations where she had to speak or perform in public as well as she could.

"We can't get deadly sick…" Kishu started to say, but Ichigo cut him in.

"Look Retasu-chan, I couldn't care less of the condition of that brat, not even if he was dying right now due to some mysterious illness."

"Which…" Kishu started again.

"Which I know he can't have, thank you very much." Ichigo almost hissed. Once aliens had left the mew mew cast lost their ability to change forms, but the genes of animals stayed in them nonetheless.

Retasu sighed – not too loudly, of course – and gave a desperate look around the café. Although the girls had all grown and changed, the small café was still the same. Pink walls were perfectly clean and the sunlight formed light areas on the floor through small, elegant windows.

Retasu and Ichigo had been doing the normal morning check-ups so that everything would be fine before customers started to show up. The morning had been unusually peaceful - which, Retasu thought, should have warned her of a coming day being not so peaceful – and the two girls had got all the time they needed to chat and laugh freely. Zakuro being on a model tour and Minto in a family meeting, that left them on their own. Well, there was Keichiro in the kitchen, but he was no bother, as he kept quiet.

Anyway, the morning had been going rather usual way, till the hell broke loose just because one person marched in.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

"Long time no see, koneko-chan."

Ichigo's back was facing the doors, but she still now as sure as death who the person that had just entered the café was. Knew as surely as she knew that she wouldn't remain calm longer than few minutes from now on. She had never succeeded in doing that six years ago, and things wouldn't have probably changed that much. She was completely right.

Turning swiftly around, Ichigo sure saw the person she had known she would see: Kishu was leaning on the doorframe and smirking like a Cheshire Cat.

Ichigo took a breath and tried to decide what was the best action plan. Was it:

1. To call Retasu to help her and get the alien out of their café.

2. To try to get rid of him by herself.

3. To just stand there and do nothing.

Ichigo meant to use either 1 or 2, but she just somehow ended up with 3, although that wasn't entirely her fault.

As Ichigo opened her mouth to call Retasu from kitchen - she had gone to get some cleaning substance to wipe the tables – Kishu disappeared from the doorframe and was suddenly found right behind our frustrated heroine. Of course, she didn't realize where he had gone. Not in time, that's it.

Ichigo took a deep breath to calm herself down. Maybe she had just imagined him there, after all the years. Suddenly, she felt quite ashamed with her thoughts. _I have no right to imagine him being here. I have a boyfriend, for Buddha's sake._

She, however, forgot her shame when a pair of slender, muscular hands found their way around her waist. She let out a surprised yelp, which wasn't heard since the alien spun her around and held her tightly against his chest so all the sounds she tried to let game out muffled and faint.

Ichigo felt her heart beating against her ribs and by the feeling of it, probably tried to make a breakthrough. Her face was flushed and the fact that his scent was all over her made calming down one mission impossible.

He held her close, inhaling scent of her shampoo and breathing softly into her hair. He just loved the way she reacted to his mere breathing and the touch of his arms. And think what could happen if this went further…

Kishu lowered his mouth to her ear and blew lightly, causing chills run down her spine, and her eyes shuttered close in defeat. Almost too easy. His devilish smile grew – if possible – even wider.

"Long time no seeing indeed, koneko-chan… I hope you at least missed me?" the words were spoken low and husky, and Ichigo had a mental battle to remain her that she was already seeing someone.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

The situation might have gone to M-rated, but gladly (or not, depends of the point of view) Retasu had finally made her way from the kitchen with a cleaning substance and some mops, and when she saw the situation called immediately for Keichiro to literally come up and kick poor alien's ass.

Keichiro, however, never had a chance to do so, since Retasu's call snapped Ichigo back to her normal state and she easily pushed madly smirking Kishu off of her.

After that there had been about twenty minutes of explanations, mean remarks from Ichigo, a lot of sighing from Retasu and an endless amount of nerve-breaking smirks from Kishu. As you can guess, their little chat hadn't actually stayed on topic too well. Though, somehow (surprisingly well) the girls had picked up the reason for this unexpected visit: Something was wrong with Taruto.

"But that's the truth."

"Ha! As if I believed what you say anyway, but this is something I never expected to hear, even from you."

"But koneko-chan, why so rude? After I came all the way down here to get you to help me."

"You came all the way here just to harsh me, isn't that right, Retasu-chan?" Ichigo's demanding question broke the elder girl out of her daydream.

"Um… I was wondering…" Green-haired girl's voice faltered off as she timidly pushed her glasses higher to have a better view to the arguing pair in front of her.

Kishu was startled to have this green weirdo to talk at all. He was under the impression that she was rather dull. But then again, that was what he thought about all the humans. Expect one, that's it.

"Well? Speak it out, greenie."

"She has a name too, you know."

"So what? She has no meaning to me, unlike some others…" Kishu broke yet again into a grin.

Before Ichigo had a chance to reply and start a huge fight, Retasu broke in: "As I said… If Purin-chan and Taruto-kun actually had this huge fight as he says, shouldn't we think the condition of Purin-chan too? I mean…" She trailed off again before summoning her courage: "This is just my option, but I think that this might affect Purin pretty much too. I mean, she's after all a teenage girl with emotions, no matter how hyperactive she is."

To Kishu, this sounded like nonsense. He came here to have some help with Taruto (and develop Pai's plan), not to worry over the hyperactive monkey child.

Ichigo, however, gave Retasu an approving nod. "You know what? You're right, Retasu-chan. Besides, this is a perfect reason to go see Purin-chan." Ichigo gave a charming smile to her friend.

"I don't see any reason to do that."

In a nanosecond, Ichigo's mood switched from cheery to battle stance, as she turned to face her biggest headache. "What do you mean, no reason? She's our friend, and her option means more than anything you can ever say. She's the only one besides that brat who actually knows for sure what happened between them. It might be that you're just lying and she's perfectly fine in the safety of her house."

Kishu sneered: "Trust me or not, koneko-chan, but it happened. They had a date, it went wrong, and now they're both heartbroken losers."

"That's even better reason to go there, then. If she truly is heartbroken, the last thing she needs is to be alone. So in the end…"

"…We're going there anyway", Retasu finished with a gentle smile. The thought of seeing her maybe the best friend made her quite cheery.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

The Sunday morning was surprisingly sunny after the rainstorm from the last night. Purin's mind stayed the same grey, nonetheless. She had woken up quite late and enjoyed staying in the bed, loving the peace of weekend. That had been before she remembered, that's it.

When she had first opened her eyes, she had first thought she was literally in the light. Her bedroom was bathing in a golden glow, making everything seem soft and calm. Purin felt… good for the first time for ages as she stretched herself and rolled onto her back, staring lazily at the ceiling. She usually took care of anything in their household but Sundays were an exception; the only day in a week when she didn't have to do anything and the rest of the family took care of the breakfast, dishes, mail, shopping, literally everything.

Purin crossed her arms behind her head and continued with her current task; staring at her ceiling. Her white ceiling, to be exact. Quite pretty, white ceiling, actually. The ceiling that held the beautiful blue sky just above it. Nice, blue sky, and some where beyond that was the space. Cold, lifeless space, where travelled… Purin bolted upright as the memories rushed back to her, all of them at once. Derek, Taruto, walk home, the fight, all of them. And the worst thing.

_I confessed my love to him_.

Purin fell slowly back to the sheets and groaned desperately. Suddenly nothing seemed to be well anymore. Just as she turned to face the wall and was about to sleep straight through the rest of her life, the unthinkable happened.

The doorbell of the Fong family rang demandingly in downstairs.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Okay… I haven't written anything for… let's put it four months, that sounds about it. I know that grammar was hideous and my plot probably doesn't make any sense to you (it doesn't do any sense to me either). I'm slowly trying to get back to my ideas and work this on, but these days I don't feel so self-confident and it'll be hard for me to put these things in the internet, but I'll try. All I'm saying is: This story won't be updated fast (not even regularly) but keep sending me reviews, they make me smile.**

**With love,  
Ocean's Daughter**


End file.
